What If?
by AnneDru
Summary: What if in Becoming Part 2 , Xander hadn't said, kick his bum?And told Buffy to stall...what would of happend? A challenge...


Disclaimer- *rolls eyes*  
A/N- This is a challenge, I don't remember from whom. But it was a , like a what if, story. If one moment was changed, if one thing was said, how would it change the events that came up after that? My moment was always when Xander said "Kick his ass." In Becoming Part 2 cause you know that could completely steer the future differently. I had a lot of trouble writing this cause, I love Becoming Part 2 even the tragic endings. It was written right; the two episodes were two of the best up, the metaphors from growing up, the dialogue, chemistry between characters, the sword fights, the acting. It was great. Plus I am down with tragic endings; hell my favorite movie is Moulin Rouge. So this isn't my style. But defiantly a what if that has been bugging. Oh well*shrugs* Just read. Oh it isn't beta'd yet. If someone wants to they are welcome to it. Also, if its worth continuing tell me.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy walks down the streets of Sunnydale towards Angel place, the light rays of sun already beginning to show up. Her best friend jumped in front of her, giving her a startle. "Xander!" She exclaimed  
  
"Cavalry's here," He explained holding up a rock. "Calvary's a frightened guy with a rock but its here." Xander said. Buffy held up a stake that he took gratefully throwing the rock. "That's better."  
  
"You're not here to fight," The slayer commanded starting to walk. "You get Giles out and run like hell. Understood? I can't protect you." She discarded the cloth covering a very dangerous looking sword held by a petite yes, but strong woman. "I'm going to be too busy killing."  
  
"Now that's a new look for you." He said motioning towards the instrument that was going to be used for someone's dismiss.  
  
"It's a present for Angel." Buffy said her voice strong, confident.   
  
"Uh Willow told me to tell you…" Xander stuttered stopping. (Kick his ass, kick his ass…don't tell her, you can…)  
  
"Tell me what?" Buffy asked, her voice was determined, but being a long time ally and friend to her, he could tell, she had given up on her feelings and was almost a robot, ready to do whatever it took to save the world. Even if it meant killing her lover. He hated Angel. He hated vampires, they killed Jessie, and he Angel was one and ruined any chances he had with the slayer. But he also loved her, and her voice, it made his decision.  
  
"That you stall Angelus, she is going to re-curse him" Xander said. Buffy started to run; Xander did his best to follow the slayer.  
  
  
  
Angelus raises his palm the knife bearing close. A hand snaps it back flinging the knife cutting Drusilla in the stomach. Still holding his wrist she speaks. "Hello lover."  
  
"I don't have time for you, Drusilla get me the knife," He turns to Buffy. "You really think you can take us all?" He asked cockily. Spike emerges on his wheel chair from the shadows swinging one vampires head off before getting up out of it and knocking out a surprised Drusilla, putting the knife in his pants.  
  
"Don't think so mate, but I am sure we can." Angelus looks at his childe stunned, before the fight begins Spike puts the dead to the world Drusilla in the back and continues to help the slayer fight, thoroughly enjoying his sire's surprise and betrayal. "Serves ya right bastard." Spike said as he killed another one of his men.  
  
Spike and Drusilla leave once all the vampires are dusted, Drusilla unconscious in his arms, Buffy and Angelus are all that's left. Each with a sword in hand they begin to fight. Buffy takes a thrust at him with her sword, which he matches, swinging around to make one of his own. There swords clash several times. Buffy ducks a wide swing coming from his, they continue in a brilliant dance of emotions and pain. The two enemies make their fight beautiful. Angelus slashes the slayer across the arm and tries to take advantage of her pain and comes up sword high, but she ducks and rolls away. Buffy knocks the sword from his hand which he gets. He punches her in the face spinning her around before they continue with the swords once again. He kicks the sword from her arm.  
  
Xander find Giles tied to a chair, his head is tilted backwards and appears to be very weak. "Giles!" The young boy exclaimed. Xander begins to untie the ropes as Giles makes a effort to look at him.  
  
"Xander?"   
  
"Can you walk?" He asks the older and British man.  
  
"You're not real." Giles said in a loopy voice.  
  
"Sure I am real…" Xander said confused.  
  
"It's a trick, they get inside my head, make me see things I want." Xander finishes with the ropes coming around to look Giles in the face.  
  
"Then why would they make you see me?" Giles thinks for a moment.  
  
"You're right, let's go." Xander helps Giles up as he groans in pain.  
  
"Come on."  
  
  
Willow is currently re-cursing Angel with the assistance of Cordelia and Oz.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel finally has Buffy backed up to a wall in the dead garden. He plays with his sword waving in front of his frightened ex-lovers face. "Now that's everything huh? No weapons," He continues tauntingly, never one just to kill. "No friends, no hope, take that all away, and what do you have left?" He thrust the sword towards her face, but it stopped mere inches.  
  
"Me." She said knocking the sword the hilt of it snapping Angelus in the jaw at lightning fast speed. He stumbles back as Buffy takes advantage kicking him in the chest hard, picking up her sword once again. The fight was back on.  
  
The two continued with blows in a primal dance. "This world will be sucked into hell lover." Angelus falsely informed  
  
"Not if you don't perform the ritual." She drug out the fight hoping what Xander said about Willow, hoped it was true. She was about to deliver a blow to his head when he gasps, and starts moaning in pain. He falls to the ground crying after his eyes stopped glowing. He raises himself up though, Buffy drops her sword.  
  
"Buffy," He cried, "What's going on? Where are we…I don't remember."  
  
"Angel?" She says a sob escaping her throat, needing reassurance, that this wasn't some new torment, trick Angelus cooked up for her, although it was all in his eyes. She felt his cool touch graze her arm.  
  
"You're hurt." He said. Buffy looked at his gentle large hand on her cut. He tightly embraces her burying his head in her hair not being able to hold her close enough. "Oh Buffy…God." He pressed a small kiss to her shoulder. She stayed stiff in his arms not letting herself believe this could be true. "I I- feel like…I haven't seen you in months." Buffy relaxes letting out a deep sigh holding onto him tightly. "Everything's so muddled." He kisses her shoulder softly. "Oh Buffy." He holds her even closer. Buffy looked past Angel at a very dormant Acathla and back into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Angel…so much." She said softly tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you." He replied before Buffy gave him one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared, as a old electricity went through there veins. For Angel it was trying to remember what had gone on…for Buffy it was hope and then the fact they were in love and it just made the kiss even more.  
  
  
  
  
Oz rolled up Willow in a wheelchair to a battered Giles, dressed ever so great Cordy, and Xander with his broken arm. "Willow are you sure you should be out of bed?" Giles asked worry for one of the slayers friend he came to view as a daughter.  
  
"Look who's talking." Willow said with a small smile. Giles returned it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Any word?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You guys haven't seen her either?" Xander asked. After all the recent events he felt all too much older. He was holding onto a thread of hope that Buffy had made it.  
  
"I am afraid not, one of us should go check to see to it that Acathla is dormant." The Englishman said.  
  
"But we know the world didn't end cause…" Oz looked around. "Check it out." He said looking at life going as normal, the sun shining on students who were worried about finals, and the seniors already beginning to say goodbye since they got out a week later. They would never know what the slayer and her small group of people went through to make sure they could be here to take those finals.  
  
"I think the spell worked," Willow said smiling, one that almost reached her voice, just slightly. "I felt something go through me."  
  
"Plus the orb did that cool glow thing." Cordelia added.  
  
"I just hoped it worked in time." Xander said.  
  
"If it couldn't work…she'd probably want to be alone." Oz said sardonically.  
  
"Or maybe Angel was saved and they want to be alone, together." Willow said with all the optimism she could muster, emphasizing the word, saved.  
  
"Perhaps." Giles said. He wasn't a huge fan of the vampire that had nearly tortured him to death. But more than anything he hoped the extraordinary young woman he came to love as a child was alright. He would do anything, and accept anything to make sure that happened.  
  
"Well she's got to show up sooner or later, we still got school." Cordelia said.   
  
"Yeah … she'll be here in a while." Her voice was small and hopeful like a child, her large hazel eyes looking around. Oz begin to turn her wheelchair and the group made their way to the school. 


End file.
